THE RIOT
| image = THE_RAMPAGE_-_THE_RIOT_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD+DVD/CD+Blu-ray/CD Only THE_RAMPAGE_-_THE_RIOT_2DVD_cover.jpg|CD+2DVD/CD+2Blu-ray | artist = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE | title = THE RIOT | original = | type = Studio Album | released = October 30, 2019 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2018-2019 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 48:25 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "THROW YA FIST" "WELCOME 2 PARADISE" "SWAG & PRIDE" | previous = THE RAMPAGE (2018) | current = THE RIOT (2019) | next = }} THE RIOT is the second studio album of THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE. It was released on October 30, 2019 in five editions: CD+2DVD, CD+2Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD Only. CD+2DVD and CD+2Blu-ray editions include a footage of their second tour THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" in Saitama Super Arena. The album's promotional song "Move the World" was pre-released digitally on October 9 and "So Good" was pre-released on October 22. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-86948/B~C, ¥7,980) * CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-86949/B~C, ¥8,980) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86950/B, ¥4,980) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86951/B, ¥5,480) * CD Only (RZCD-86952, ¥2,980) Singles THE RAMPAGE - THROW YA FIST limited DVD cover.jpg|"THROW YA FIST"|link=THROW YA FIST THE RAMPAGE - WELCOME 2 PARADISE DVD cover.jpg|"WELCOME 2 PARADISE"|link=WELCOME 2 PARADISE THE RAMPAGE - SWAG & PRIDE DVD cover.jpg|"SWAG & PRIDE"|link=SWAG & PRIDE Tracklist CD # THROW YA FIST # Move the World # DOWN BY LAW # SUMMER DAYS # WELCOME 2 PARADISE # All day # Nobody # So Good # One More Kiss # SWAG & PRIDE # FIRED UP # Starlight # Seasons DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1: Music Video & Document Disc * Music Video # THROW YA FIST (Music Video) # WELCOME 2 PARADISE (Music Video) # SWAG & PRIDE (Music Video) # Move the World (Music Video) * Document # LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" DOCUMENTARY ; Disc 2:THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" # THROW YA FIST # HARD HIT # Fandango # LA FIESTA # The Typhoon Eye # DOWN BY LAW # 4 Turntables Session by DJ Sho-hey & DJ IZOH # SWAG IT OUT # New Jack Swing # Can't Say Goodbye # Only One # Starlight # Over # Knocking Knocking # Performer Showcase # Lightning # Unbreakable # Dream On # Beats & Rhyme Session by Kawamura Kazuma & DJ IZOH # ELEVATION # BREAKING THE ICE # Shangri-La # Dirty Disco # DREAM YELL # GO ON THE RAMPAGE '-ENCORE-' # Determined - LIKIYA, Kamiya Kenta, Urakawa Shohei, Yamamoto Shogo, Suzuki Takahide # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # THROW YA FIST Featured Members promoting the album]] * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma * Yoshino Hokuto * LIKIYA * Zin * Kamiya Kenta * Yonamine Rui * Yamamoto Shogo * Iwaya Shogo * Urakawa Shohei * Fujiwara Itsuki * Takechi Kaisei * Hasegawa Makoto * Ryu * Suzuki Takahide * Goto Takuma Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 81,453* * Combined Chart Total Points: 84,182 Billboard Japan * Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: 80,312+* * Other Charts References External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD+2Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Albums Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Best Selling Albums Category:Gold Certification